Intoxication
by Vialana
Summary: Bryan/Tyson :: As the predator watches his prey, his desire for the young one grows and he finds himself wanting more than just to watch and study the dragon.


****

Disclaimer: I do not own the series Beyblade or any of its characters featured in this fan fiction. 

__

Okay, I don't think I've actually seen this pairing before, but I got yet another idea in my head and decided to write a Tyson/Bryan. See, listening to the voices in your head is beneficiary. If anyone knows of any previous Tyson/Bryan fics, can you let me know, I'd like to read them. I haven't get a set second pairing, I think it may detract from the story a bit. I may have some Kai/Tala hints though.

Warnings: yaoi (don't like, don't read) swearing, possible OOC, I really did try to avoid it, but sometimes things get out of my control … I think that's all.

Hope you all enjoy.

****

Intoxication

__

I watch him, knowing he doesn't know I see.

He's different.

Like me.

But then he's also like them.

I see the struggle, the need to break free, but I'm amazed at his control, his deception. I wonder how they cannot see. But then, a predator observes more about his prey than anyone else would. Much more.

He intrigues me. He has for some time now, I've not been able to take my mind off him for some time. I wonder why I feel such strangeness being near him, just seeing him. Perhaps it is like drawn to like. For I know that soon he will become like me. A predator, not the prey, filled with intensity, something beautiful and passionate. The mask will crack and fall away revealing the deadly beauty beneath the laughter and happiness.

He won't take much more before he reveals himself for what he really is.

We can't live like them. They see us, but cannot touch us. They see only what we want them to see, never letting them get close enough to see the truth behind the deceptions. I'm not sure they truly understand the intensity we share, the passion and desire inside us.

Predators don't fly in flocks.

We are alone.

Yet, I wonder at the possibility of the two of us side by side. I truly do wonder. For then we'll both finally be ale to discard the strange masks we wear and fly free.

***

It was yet another gathering, one that the officials of the BBA organised every so often on a whim to show a sense of 'unity' and 'sportsmanship' among the top teams in the competition. Like always, the teams tended to avoid each other largely and socialise only in rare cases with one of the other team members. It made you wonder why they even bothered any more.

Kai wandered around socialising with no one. Typical behaviour for the icy captain of the Bladebreakers. He merely observed, as he usually did. Yet this time he was not the only one watching his teammates. His eyes narrowed slightly seeing the other.

Bryan walked over to him with a hint of a smile. "You look concerned," he commented dryly.

"Should I be?"

"You should." Bryan smirked and took a sip of his drink. Kai could smell the alcohol and wrinkled his nose slightly. "You want some?" Bryan offered with a smile, knowing Kai thought it distasteful.

"Not this early."

Bryan shrugged. "Well, unlike you with your amazing self-control of steel, ordinary souls like myself need a little help now and then to get through painful situations like this." Kai laughed softly and grabbed the drink from his hand and took a sip.

Bryan raised an eyebrow as Kai gave the drink back. "I'll need an attitude like that more than my steely self control to deal with this day." Bryan smiled at him.

"Indeed you would. I'm amazed that you can put up with this every day."

Kai snorted. "So am I, to tell the truth. Rei's all right, though he can get too optimistic and laid back at times. Max pisses me off to no end and Kenny's just as bad. Tyson ... well, he annoys me so much that I've actually gotten used to it."

"Interesting," Bryan murmured, taking another drink. "The mask is slipping a bit though." Kai looked confused. Bryan smirked at him again, raising his drink in a silent salute. "Look after your children well Kai, you wouldn't want them to become like me." 

Kai still stared after him in confusion as he walked off then turned to stare at his teammates, studying them closely to discover what Bryan was talking about. Kai walked back to his team, intending to keep an eye on them, despite his confusion about what Bryan meant.

Tyson looked around again. He couldn't shake the feeling he was being watched by someone, but every time he looked, he could find no one. It was really starting to creep him out.

"Tyson, are you okay?" Tyson turned and grinned reassuringly at Rei.

"I'm fine, I've just got this really weird feeling guys." Tyson frowned slightly. "I think someone's watching me."

"Oh," Max grinned. "Like a stalker?"

"Or maybe a love interest." Rei grinned at Tyson, trying to get him riled up a bit.

"Cut it out guys," Tyson muttered, really not in the mood for even the mildest kind of ribbing.

Max rolled his eyes. "Party pooper. You know Tyson, you've been acting really weird lately. You're starting to become serious."

"And that's a bad thing?" There was a flash of something in Tyson's eyes that the others failed to pick up.

Rei laughed. "Come on Tyson, you're not a serious guy. Sure you can be serious at times, like in a match or something, but really, you couldn't be totally serious if your life depended on it."

Tyson glared. He opened his mouth to say something really blistering to Rei, but stopped at the last minute and looked away, a slight flush coming to his cheeks. The others thought it was embarrassment, but Tyson knew it was anger. "You're probably right," Tyson muttered through clenched teeth.

He really was in a weird mood. He just wished he could … what? He didn't even know what he wanted or why he wanted anything. The others were right, he was acting weird.

Rei grinned. "Of course I am. Now come on, let's go enjoy this party." He grabbed Max and Kenny's hands and pulled them over towards the punch table. 

Tyson was about to follow, then stopped and sighed and stayed where he was, leaning back against the wall, crossing his arms over his chest. He looked like Kai, though there was a distinct difference in the air surrounding them. When Kai looked like that he exuded confidence and danger. Tyson looked vulnerable and confused. A fresh piece meal for a hungry predator.

Bryan smirked seeing his opportunity approaching. He quickly sauntered over to the lost and lonely Tyson.

"You look like you're in need of this."

Tyson looked up, startled at the sound of the unexpected voice. Bryan smirked and held out his drink. Tyson looked at it suspiciously before taking it and sniffing at it.

"It's not poisoned."

"It's alcohol, it's close enough." Despite this, Tyson took a cautious sip. He handed the cup back with a slight wince of distaste and looked at Bryan curiously. "What brings you here?"

"You."

"Really?" Despite the strangeness of the situation, Tyson couldn't help smiling slightly in pleasant surprise. "And what could be so interesting about me that you would deign to come over and engage me in conversation?"

"Everything." Bryan licked his lips with a smile and Tyson shrunk away slightly from the older boy. Bryan grinned at the reaction. "Your passion most of all," he continued. "I see it everywhere." He lifted a finger to gently touch Tyson's silky midnight locks hanging in front of his face. "Everything about you intrigues me. You're intoxicating, my little dragonling."

"You've been watching me," Tyson whispered with a heavy, slightly intimidated voice. He could not take his eyes from Bryan's intense gaze.

"I have." Bryan smirked. "It frightened you."

"A bit," Tyson admitted. "Though it doesn't as much now."

"Indeed?" Bryan raised a quizzical eyebrow.

"Yeah." Tyson smiled cheekily back at him. "You're a lot better than some of the things I was imagining."

"I'm sure that's both true and false." Bryan leaned over, trapping Tyson between him and the wall. He smiled seeing the younger boy gulp. "I'm the most dangerous person you will ever meet, yet, I don't think I could find it in my black cold heart to hurt you." Leaning in closer, Bryan brushed his lips against Tyson's ear, delighting in the shiver he felt from the other boy. "Though I'm quite sure I can do quite the opposite, if you're game."

Bryan pulled back with a wink and strode away, out of the hall and into the gardens somewhere. Tyson stared after him a slight blush on his cheeks, panting slightly, his eyes clouded, but whether all of this was from lust or fear he knew not.

Whatever the feelings or their origin, he didn't care, he just wanted to feel more of it. He glanced around once, making sure no one was taking any notice of him and he quickly walked away from the party and followed Bryan out.

***

Bryan chuckled under his breath. He could smell his dragonling hunting him. But he was the falcon, always the predator, never the prey. Not even the ferocious dragon could catch him.

_I wonder then, if I cannot catch him as well._ With that amusing thought in mind, Bryan circled the gardens, taking note of every sound, sight, scent and feeling. Her grinned seeing his prey before him and crept slowly up to the lost boy.

"I guess you are as brave as I thought," Bryan murmured in the boy's ear, making him jump. He circled his arms around him and pulled Tyson back, bringing him closer to him. Tyson stiffened at first then smiled and relaxed in his grip. "I'm glad."

"I've never lacked in guts," Tyson replied brashly.

"It's not your guts I'm all that interested in," Bryan said, turning the boy around. With one quick movement, he pulled Tyson to him and brought their lips together, while at the same time pushing him back so he was up against a tree, unable to move away.

Tyson was caught completely by surprise and could not stop the older, determined boy. By the time he'd gathered his wits to him, he was trapped in a not altogether unpleasant situation. Tyson grinned against Bryan's lips and pushed back eagerly, bringing his hands up to tangle his fingers in the thick lavender hair.

Bryan could feel his desire rising. He deepened the kiss, prying Tyson's mouth open forcefully, thrusting his tongue in, tasting the dragon. Tyson moaned hungrily and pulled Bryan closer still. They were locked against each other, feeling each other's quickened heartbeats, the tingles of desire rushing through them, lust like lightning quickening their movements.

Tyson pulled away first, panting slightly for air, though he did not untangle his hand from Bryan's hair, nor remove the other from gripping his waist. Bryan panted slightly, staring at the boy with that intense gaze again.

Tyson could find nothing to say, there was nothing needed to be said. Both knew what they wanted, what the other wanted. They stared at each other in their tight embrace, panting slightly for air.

Bryan moved first again. He moved his head down and gently nipped at Tyson's throat, making Tyson moan again in pleasure. He bit down, slightly harder and heard a soft hiss from the other boy. He licked at the small wound and felt the shiver run through Tyson's body. He could feel both his and the dragon's desire rising again and decided to put a stop to everything. He pulled back, ignoring Tyson's growl of protest and shifted his body back a bit.

"Contrary to what you might think, I'm not one to fuck and run."

Tyson shrugged. "You can fuck and run if you want, then you can run back and fuck again if you're in the mood." The saucy look on Tyson's face had Bryan laughing, a genuine laugh.

"You are a brassy one. I think I'll keep you."

Tyson smirked. "Good, I wasn't planning on letting you go." This time, he pulled down Bryan's head and drew him into a deep kiss.

Unfortunately, this time their actions were cut short by the sounds of voices approaching. Bryan frowned as he recognised the voices of the other Bladebreakers. Tyson sighed as Bryan broke the deep kiss off and moved away from him, starting to walk away.

However, someone stumbled upon them before he could leave, despite how they were hidden slightly by the thick gardens. Tyson stared in shock at Kai, who was looking with narrowed eyes between him and Bryan, who was still only a few feet away.

Bryan smirked at him and saluted mockingly before walking out of sight.

Tyson stared at Kai, who stared back at him. He knew his face was pale and for once he could not find a single thing to say.

"Hey Kai," Rei's voice rang through the gardens, "have you found him yet?"

"Yeah," Kai called back, not taking his eyes from Tyson.

Tyson heard the sounds of the other three Bladebreakers rushing over towards them. Rei appeared first looking a little worried as well as relieved then Max and Kenny followed soon after.

"You guys were looking for me?" Tyson asked with a frown.

"Yes. What were you doing out here all alone so late?" Kai asked with just a slight emphasis on 'alone'. The was no doubt in Tyson's mind that Kai would be talking with him, but not in front of the others for which he was very grateful. Kai respected the fact that the situation was Tyson's personal business.

Tyson smiled slightly at him in thanks and shrugged. "I felt like getting some fresh air. Like you said earlier, I've been a bit weird lately. I wonder if I might be coming down with something."

Kai had to admit Tyson lied like a champion when he had to. He frowned slightly. _I wonder what else he's lied to us about?_ Bryan's words came back to haunt him at this moment and he wondered why the falcon had taken such a sudden interest in Tyson. Staring closely at the boy as he looked around and talked with the others sheepishly, Kai decided to keep an eye on him, just to find out what exactly was going on and if Tyson was hiding something from them all.

***

Getting back to the hotel, Tyson felt a sudden apprehension. Kai had been staring at him for the rest of the night. He hadn't gone near Bryan, save for when they said farewell to the Demolition Boys. Bryan had gently taken Tyson's hand in a handshake and looking into his eyes, Tyson felt a slight blush rising to his cheek. It had been the barest touch for only a few moments, yet Tyson could still feel the heat and silkiness of the other boy's hand on his.

While Rei and Max jokingly shoved each other to see who would use the bathroom first, Kenny plugged his laptop into a socket and let it recharge. Tyson sat down in the main room and turned on the television. Strangely, Kai did not go straight to his room after berating the others for the noise they were making and instead leaned against the wall in his usual manner, staring at Tyson.

From the corner of his eye, Tyson could see Rei and Max yawningly walk to their rooms, waving a cheerful good night to the rest of them. Kenny went to the bathroom quickly then headed off himself, leaving the two boys alone.

Tyson made a move to turn off the television, but Kai stopped him, coming over and laying a hand on his arm. Tyson nodded and moved over so Kai could sit down. The television noise would drown out their conversation, allowing for secrecy.

"I suppose you're wondering about the situation in the gardens?" Tyson sighed.

Kai shrugged. "If you want to say anything."

Tyson looked at him curiously. "I'd rather not."

"It's your business." Kai started to get up off the couch, then stopped, looking back over at Tyson. "Just … be careful, for the both of you." Tyson stared at Kai in shock as he got up off the couch and started to walk out of the room.

"Kai?" Tyson called out after him, causing the older boy to turn back around. "You don't hate me for …"

Kai smirked. "I'm not a hypocrite, Tyson. If you want this, just don't let it interfere with your training, okay?"

Tyson smiled and nodded. "Sure thing. Thanks Kai."

"Whatever. Just remember, Bryan can be completely cold and emotionless what he wants to be, despite what you think he's like. Don't let yourself forget that." Kai walked out into his own room, shutting the door firmly behind him.

"Oh you'd be very surprised, Kai," Tyson whispered to the closed door, a grin upon his face. "Bryan just doesn't like to show his emotions. The emptiness is just a mask." He frowned suddenly. "So why did he show me?"

Tyson let out a huge breath before flopping back on the couch. He couldn't answer any of the questions plaguing him and he still couldn't shake the fear that Kai was somehow disgusted with him. How would everyone else react when they found out …

Tyson laughed. What was he thinking? He was behaving as though he and Bryan were already a couple about to come out to everyone.

_But aren't we?_ Tyson frowned. He thought deeply about what had happened, the feelings he'd experienced, he considered everything that had been said and done, and not done. What exactly was it that he had with the Demolition Boy?

"I do know what I want though," Tyson breathed quietly, a soft smile coming to his face as he closed his eyes gently. "My fierce falcon."

***

Tyson yelped sharply before a hand quickly covered his mouth quieting him, another wrapping around his waist. Tyson glared slightly and turned around in Bryan's arms.

"Did you have to sneak up on me like that?" he hissed once the hand was removed.

Bryan smirked. "Of course. I wanted to see you squirm." He laughed softly at Tyson's blush. "You look even more delicious when you're embarrassed."

"I look delicious all the time," Tyson replied with a short kiss.

"Eager, are we?"

"Of course."

Bryan looked around. "Not a very private place, maybe you'd like to join me at the hotel?" Tyson hesitated slightly then nodded. "Don't worry," Bryan assured him as they walked away, "the others aren't due back for a while."

Tyson smiled. "Great."

They walked back to the hotel Bryan was staying at, Tyson getting more nervous and excited with each step he took. Bryan noticed this and smiled. He led Tyson up to his room, the two barely able to control themselves enough to even get the door open.

Bryan slammed the door shut and pressed Tyson up against the wall, kissing him passionately. Tyson moaned and pushed back against the forceful boy, pulling Bryan closer to him, responding with equal passion.

Bryan slowly slid his hands up under Tyson's shirt, softly stroking the boy across his stomach, eliciting moans and shivers from the boy beneath him.

"Tyson," he breathed heavily and dragged the boy away into his room. Tyson eagerly responded and allowed himself to be thrown on the bed and straddled.

Tyson lay back, enjoying the feeling of Bryan's soft hands whispering over his skin as he slowly, gently undid his shirt. He arched up in pleasure as he felt light lingering touches of his lips on his bare chest. Bryan slowly made his way down the younger boy's chest, then back up. He smirked seeing the lazy, delighted expression on his face.

Returning his attention to Tyson's neck, Bryan whispered, between kisses, "You never have to hide from me my dragonling."

"I know," Tyson replied, drawing him up for a passionate kiss. "I don't want to hide anything."

"Then show me your true passion, the one you keep hidden from everyone," Bryan demanded.

Tyson slid his hands under Bryan's shirt and sealed the deal with another deep breathtaking kiss that sent them both spiraling into ecstasy.

***

Tala frowned at Kai's request but agreed anyway.

"I really don't see why he'd be there."

"Humour me." Kai waited and saw Tala's nod.

"Fine. But you owe me an explanation. You, Bryan and Tyson have been acting a bit strange over the past few days." Tala started walking away, not seeing Kai's amused expression as he followed.

_Oh, I'm sure you won't need an explanation if my suspicions are right._ Kai smiled at Tala as he turned around with a suspicious glare. Sometimes the other blader was a bit naïve, though he'd never say it to his face. Actually, Kai was surprised he hadn't actually figured it out already.

Still in silence, Kai followed Tala to his hotel, the redhead looking at him every so often. One time, Kai decided to distract him and winked at Tala with a saucy smile. Tala blushed and looked away and Kai laughed at him. He was suddenly glad that the teams had gotten together again, he'd missed teasing Tala.

"We're here," Tala finally muttered, still not looking at Kai. Kai grinned. It seemed that the teasing had left a bit of an impression on the boy. He followed Tala up to the rooms. There seemed to be no one in the rooms. Tala frowned. "I would have thought one of them would be here at least."

"Check the other rooms," Kai urged. Tala nodded and opened one of the doors.

Kai smirked at the sight he and Tala found, while Tala fumed slightly.

"Bryan, what the hell are you doing?"

"What does it look like?" the boy replied lazily, not even bothering to open his eyes and look over at them. He was lying on the bed, Tyson draped over him, sleeping quite contentedly with a soft smile on his face. Both of them only had a pair of pants on. He was gently running his fingers through Tyson's unbound hair as he drifted off to sleep. Both boys had a faint sheen of sweat covering them.

Tala blushed again. "Kai was looking for Tyson."

"This was the first place he suggested right?" Bryan opened an eyebrow and grinned at Kai, who smirked back. "Don't worry, I took very good care of your boy."

"I'm sure you did." Kai walked over and shook Tyson's shoulder. The boy groaned in protest and snuggled in closer to Bryan, who grinned at the response. Kai growled in annoyance. "Tyson, get up now." Tyson opened one eye.

"Go away Kai, I was having the best sleep."

"I'm sure you were, but I don't have time for you to be enjoying the day in bed with Bryan. We have things to do."

Tyson glared at him. "Like you don't wish you could be doing the same thing with Tala." He got up and grinned seeing Kai's strained look and Tala's sudden blush. He picked up his shirt. "And you can't deny that you weren't seriously considering it either Kai. I'd hate to have to call you a hypocrite."

Kai just glared at him. "Grab your clothes now, or Rei finds out who used the last of his shampoo." Tyson glared right back and Kai smirked.

"Party pooper." Tyson gathered the rest of his clothes, which had been scattered all over the room. He walked by the bed and leaned over, capturing Bryan in a deep passionate kiss.

"See you tomorrow," Bryan promised with a smile. Tyson winked at him and left the room, smirking at Kai and Tala as he passed. Kai shook his head at the boy's antics while Tala tried to recover from the shock of everything he'd seen and heard.

"I'll see you at the gathering tomorrow," Kai said to Tala. Tala nodded, not meeting his eyes. Kai wondered why he was so subdued all of a sudden. _It couldn't be because of what Tyson said, could it?_ Kai shrugged at this and followed Tyson out of the room.

He was almost at the door when he heard Bryan call out to him and Tala, "Are you two sure you don't want to borrow the bed for a while?"

***

Kai watched Tyson carefully, standing nearby at another gathering. He had made a drastic change over the past few days. And he was fairly sure he was one of the only people who knew why. It was rather strange, but Tyson and Bryan seemed so perfect for each other.

Bryan, he knew, had not had a good childhood, the Abbey only being the frosting on the cake. When he came to the dark hellhole, he was already a dark and brutal child. Kai knew, from discussions overheard from his grandfather, that Bryan had a very complex psychology and he could not relate to any people. He was completely alone in the world, desiring no one and nothing but whatever small delights he could take. Like victory, and pain.

Enter Tyson, his almost complete opposite. People were drawn to Tyson, to the enthusiasm, the brightness. Even Bryan, it seemed. But then, perhaps there was more to the silent predator than a simple psychological analysis. For why else would he be so captivated by the laughing dragon?

But why Bryan? What did Tyson see in him that was so enticing? An understanding? An acceptance? Over the days the two had been together, Kai had noticed that there was something more to him than he let show before. Tyson had always been a passionate cheerful person, but now, everything he said and did was such a huge deal, much brighter than before. His enthusiasm for everything was overwhelming. And when he looked at Bryan …

Kai shook his head. He was barely aware and in control of his own thoughts and emotions, everyone else's were beyond him. What did it matter why they were together or how it came about?

"Thinking about me?" Kai turned at the sound of Bryan's voice. "Maybe you're jealous of Tyson, getting a taste of what you hadn't yet tried, or is that you could be jealous of me?" Bryan smirked. "Or maybe Rei for being the centre of Tala's attention at the moment." He gestured to where Rei and Tala were talking quietly with a few others.

"I thought arrogance was a defining trait of mine, not yours," Kai replied in his usual bored tone.

"So what's my defining trait then?"

Kai frowned. "I honestly could not say now. I thought I had you and everyone else figured out." He looked over at Tyson who was staring over at them with a faint smile.

"I know. You are arrogant, thinking that." Bryan continued to stare back at Tyson. "Sometimes we have sides to us that we don't let others see, except in some cases."

"Like now."

"Indeed." Bryan grinned. "I'm sure you have things you would only reveal to the person you desired."

"True." Kai did not look at Tala, but Bryan smirked nonetheless. "So why are you here?"

"I need a reason to talk to you?" Kai just looked at him and Bryan shook his head wryly. "Ah, I forgot, you're the great Kai Hiwatari, everyone needs a very good reason to so much as look at you, not to mention say one single word in your presence."

"Maybe I just saw through your pointless jibes."

"Doubtful." Bryan was silent for a while. Kai stared at him curiously. He wasn't drinking as he usually did. Bryan noticed his stare. "No, I don't need to drink, Tyson's intoxicating enough. Who needs a substandard substitute like alcohol when you have in your possession the very essence of happiness, passion and desire?"

"You really do feel deeply for him." Kai was sunned by the revelation. He'd never thought that Bryan could feel anything, much less something this powerful for a person.

"I do," Bryan admitted softly. He looked back over at Tyson, a soft smile coming to his face, an expression that stunned Kai with its humanity and caring.

Kai watched the two of them closely and felt a slight pang of envy. "Why are you here then, talking to me?" He asked coldly.

Bryan grinned at him and saluted before sauntering off to the other side of the room and to Tyson as Kai had basically ordered. He watched as Bryan whispered something in the boy's ear that made him laugh and look around carefully. Tyson caught Kai's eye and grinned then he followed Bryan out of the room.

"That certainly is the most interesting couple I've seen," Tala commented as he walked over to Kai. Kai spared him a glance then looked back towards the door where the two of them disappeared.

"Yeah, they are, but they're perfect for each other."

"Envious?" Tala asked, hearing the slight hitch in Kai's voice.

"Not that I'll admit out loud." But the look on Kai's face told Tala all he needed to know.

He smiled. "I see. Still, I'm sure the same could happen to any one."

"Maybe." Kai glanced at Tala out of the corner of his eye, his lips quirking slightly in the hint of a smile.

***

Tyson grinned seeing the place Bryan led him.

"You seem to have a fascination with this place," he commented.

Bryan shrugged. "It's a special place, magical even." He smirked. "It was here I caught a dragon."

"So I noticed. You caught him very tightly, I'm not sure he could get away even if he wanted to."

"Good." Bryan reached out and placed a hand around Tyson's waist, pulling the younger boy towards him. "I happen to have a fascination with dragons, one little dragonling in particular."

"Indeed?" Tyson grinned as he placed his arms around Bryan's neck.

"Yes, this little blue dragon in particular fascinates me to no end." Bryan touched his face, letting his hand trail down Tyson's cheek and over his soft lips and down to cup his chin between his fingers. "I feel I could drown in his eyes." He leaned closer. "Lose myself in his touch." His tongue flicked out to touch Tyson's lips. "Yet I would not care if I never returned, carried away on the wind this little dragon."

Tyson smiled and reached up to place a soft kiss on Bryan's lips. "Well, this little dragon is rather lazy," he said with a small chuckle, "I think he would prefer it if you carried him away instead."

Bryan laughed at him. "My pleasure." He drew Tyson close and kissed him deeply, passionately. 

It was intoxicating, these feelings they experienced with each other, it was something they were quite sure no one else could cause. No one could duplicate the way they fell into such powerful, overwhelming desire. And they knew that with no one else would they want to keep falling like this again and again. This passion was something no one else could cause for them in such wonderful amounts.

Intoxication was bliss.

__

AN: Oh, a sappy ending … I seriously did not mean for that to happen. Oh well, I'm sure some people were appreciative of the fluffiness. … Wait … fluffiness … in a fic involving BRYAN??!! … *laughs weakly* well … you know what they say … erm … well … I haven't written something happy and fluffy like this in a while! Cut me a break! Angst can get overwhelming at times you know.

Hey, did anyone else think of Kai acting a bit like an older brother in this? I didn't plan that one either. This is what happens when you let your imagination run away with you.

Anyways, enough with my babbling, I hope you all enjoyed reading that little one-shot.

Laters.


End file.
